


If You Just Believe

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: The brothers discuss zoom visits and what they mean to each other
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Kudos: 13





	If You Just Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: If You Just Believe  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Zoom Visit with Santa

"You will do… what?" Loki said with a frown.

"I will be Santa in zoom visits with Midgard's children. I promised Hulk. I can't get back on my word," Thor said.

"You certainly have the body for it," Loki said with a snort.

"I'm getting back in shape," Thor mumbled

"Must be all the sex we keep having. And, how do you plan on being Santa when we're on a ship in space?" Loki asked. 

"How do you keep coming back to life? You aren't even the nicer version I loved," Thor snapped.

Loki glared at Thor and then disappeared.

***

"I'm sorry," Thor said as he stepped into Loki's room.

"Are you? Because you keep talking about who I was, how we grew closer, how much better I was. Seems like you want to fuck that version. Sorry, brother, he's gone. You've got me," Loki said.

Thor sat on the bed next to Loki. "I know, but I also know that you can become that person. Without dying this time."

"What if I don't?" Loki asked. 

"You will, if you just believe, and if you don't-" He shrugged. "I still know who you are."

"And who am I?" 

"My everything."


End file.
